Fan:Ice age, everything changes. chapter 5: meeting old faces.
Flood was in the Baryonyx cave, feasting on a dead fish. This was where her pack lived. About 40 Baryonyx called this place home. The pack was led by Flood's grandad, Flat-Palm. As his family, Flood got some of the best food the pack. But for now, however, she was happy with her fish. Once she was finished, she got up and went over to the huge pond inside the cave, which many Baryonyx used as a swimming pool. As, she walked past, many of the males growled at her. She was probably the most beautiful Baryonyx in the pack, and almost anywhere she went where there was also a male Baryonyx, she attracted attention. Was that what Rudy meant when he said he wouldn't hurt her? Oh, well, she didn't feel that way. Flood drove the thought out of her head, and jumped in the pond. Elsewhere, the herd woke up. All except Buck, who seemed to have been knocked out by the berry juice he drunk last night. He eventually woke up. 'Buck, I'm thirsty, is there a lake around here?' said Crash. 'Why, yes, mate. just beyond those trees.' The lake was quite small, although there were plenty of fish and other water animals inside of it. 'Well herd, here's the lake. Just don't stay here for long. This place attracts dinosaurs of all sorts.' The herd drank. But then something underneath the water saw Manny, and when it saw the mammoth, it also saw a big, juicy meal. It jumped out of the water. It was Cretaceous. 'AHH!' Manny only just managed to get out of the way in time. The entire herd backed away. 'Oh, not this guy!' Manny said. 'I thought I killed it.' Maelstrom then breached out of the water. 'And that guy!' Cretaceous ran towards Manny, seperating him from the rest of the herd. He backed Manny into the wall' 'Manny!' Ellie screamed. But she couldn't help him, because Maelstrom had stranded himself out of the water, blocking Ellie's path. 'Get away from me, you demented Croc.' Manny said, and he took out his stone on his leg and stabbed Cretaceous in the snout. This only served to make Cretaceous angry however. The reptile lunged, and Manny braced himself. Manny waited. nothing was happening. He opened his eyes. Cretaceous was there, right in front of him, jaws splayed. Manny was confused. Then Cretaceous was getting further and further away from his face. Momma the Tyrannosaurus had caught Cretaceous in her jaws, and making sure he couldn't wriggle free, she flung him halfway across the lake. Momma then growled at Maelstrom, which was all the aquatic reptile needed to get scared off. 'Momma.' Sid said with happieness. The whole herd greeted her. 'Thanks for that Momma,' Manny said, 'you saved my life.' Momma growled in appreciation, and her children walked out of the bushes. 'My kids!' Sid was delighted. 'Wow, you've grown. Your about as big as Manny.' 'Alright!' Buck said, 'Alright! I hate to break up the party, mates, but we've gotta move. Rudy could come some time soon.' And with that, the herd, with Momma this time, moved along. Meanwhile, some distance away, Flat-palm, Barry and the Baryonyx who had been attacked by Cretaceous were out hunting. 'Come on, Scar-eye, keep up' said Barry, 'Don't call me that,'Scar-eye mumbled, knowing Barry wouldn't listen. As Scar-eye wasn't looking where he was going, he collided into Barry. Looking up, he saw why Barry had stopped. Rudy was right there in front of them. 'What are you doing here, you white freak?' Barry spat. 'I've just walked over here, and it was the same place that you were walking to. I haven't seen you for a while, Barry. Oh look, you've grown your claws. Is that a fashion in the pack now, or is it just you? Oh, and you've bought some of your friends with you.' 'It's just Barry,' Flat-palm said. 'Now, it was just coincidence that we've meet today Rudy, So we'll let you go off free. But if you intentionnatly come near us, we'll make sure you remember it.' And with that, the trio walked off. Rudy turned away in the opposite direction, but didn't go anywhere, because what there was something in front of him. The herd, Buck, Momma and her kids had walked straight into Rudy's path. They didn't have time to run, so braced themselves for whatever Rudy was going to do to them. Rudy just looked at them. The kind of look that goes straight through you. Sid panicked and ran. The rest of the herd followed him. 'Oi, snowflake!' yelled Buck, 'Leave them alone! You want me, I've got your tooth! Are you coming or not?' Rudy didn't need telling twice. He chased after Buck. The herd escaped. Buck knew where he was going to lead Rudy. If he could just manage to stay ahead. There was a cave ahead. He could lure Rudy into there. Buck jumped from tree to tree, sometimes just managing to stay clear of Rudy's jaw. He was by the cave. Buck ran inside and hid. Rudy just ran straight in there. But the moment he ran in he regretted it. This was the Baryonyx cave. Barry was flexing his claws, the other Baryonyx's were advancing. Rudy was trapped. category:fan